DreamworksDisney college
by jelsaforeverfrozen
Summary: characters from Frozen and ROTG all go to college! (AN modern)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY JELSA FANFIC! THIS S MY FIRST FANFIC SO I WOULD ****LOVE**** TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! THATS ALL FOR NOW! sorry for grammar( im only 12!) they are going to college just remember that :)**

**-GREER**

**CHAPTER 1: the beginning**

ELSA'S POV

As I dream sweetly about chocolate, I suddenly hear a loud voice I have come to dispise and love, my younger sister,Anna. She yells "ELSA! GET YOUR'E BUTT OUT OF BED!" I slowly get up and see Anna, along with,Rapunzel,or Punzie for short, and Punzie's big brother, Jack. Anna is in a green dress that goes down to her calves with a bun and a matching green tie in it(Anna's bun from the movie)and Punzie was wearing a purple shirt with skinny jeans,and Jack was wearing a blue hoodie with brown pants and...no shoes? As I showed them the way out the door, I started to change, As I was undressed I was roaming around the room trying to find something to wear, when I heard a knock. But before I could hide, the door opened it was Jack, out of ALL people,I looked down to realize i was wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties! As he ran away I got a blue tank top with white shorts and ran to the elevator(yes,we are rich) and got my back pack and got into jack's car and we went to college.

**HI GUYS! SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I WILL UPDATE SOON!PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY,BUT DONT MAKE IT TO HARSH. UNTIL THEN MY JELSA FANS!**

**-GREER:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY JELSA FANFIC! THIS S MY FIRST FANFIC SO I WOULD ****LOVE**** TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! THATS ALL FOR NOW! sorry for grammar( im only 12!) they are going to college just remember that :)**

**-GREER**

**CHAPTER 1: the beginning**

ELSA'S POV

As I dream sweetly about chocolate, I suddenly hear a loud voice I have come to dispise and love, my younger sister,Anna. She yells "ELSA! GET YOUR'E BUTT OUT OF BED!" I slowly get up and see Anna, along with,Rapunzel,or Punzie for short, and Punzie's big brother, Jack. Anna is in a green dress that goes down to her calves with a bun and a matching green tie in it(Anna's bun from the movie)and Punzie was wearing a purple shirt with skinny jeans,and Jack was wearing a blue hoodie with brown pants and...no shoes? As I showed them the way out the door, I started to change, As I was undressed I was roaming around the room trying to find something to wear, when I heard a knock. But before I could hide, the door opened it was Jack, out of ALL people,I looked down to realize i was wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties! As he ran away I got a blue tank top with white shorts and ran to the elevator(yes,we are rich) and got my back pack and got into jack's car and we went to college.

**HI GUYS! SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I WILL UPDATE SOON!PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY,BUT DONT MAKE IT TO HARSH. UNTIL THEN MY JELSA FANS!**

**-GREER:)**


	3. Chapter 3: the meet

**HI! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY JELSA FANFIC! THIS S MY FIRST FANFIC SO I WOULD ****LOVE**** TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! THATS ALL FOR NOW! sorry for grammar( im only 12!) they are going to college just remember that :)**

**-GREER**

**CHAPTER 1: the beginning**

ELSA'S POV

As I dream sweetly about chocolate, I suddenly hear a loud voice I have come to dispise and love, my younger sister,Anna. She yells "ELSA! GET YOUR'E BUTT OUT OF BED!" I slowly get up and see Anna, along with,Rapunzel,or Punzie for short, and Punzie's big brother, Jack. Anna is in a green dress that goes down to her calves with a bun and a matching green tie in it(Anna's bun from the movie)and Punzie was wearing a purple shirt with skinny jeans,and Jack was wearing a blue hoodie with brown pants and...no shoes? As I showed them the way out the door, I started to change, As I was undressed I was roaming around the room trying to find something to wear, when I heard a knock. But before I could hide, the door opened it was Jack, out of ALL people,I looked down to realize i was wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties! As he ran away I got a blue tank top with white shorts and ran to the elevator(yes,we are rich) and got my back pack and got into jack's car and we went to college.

**HI GUYS! SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I WILL UPDATE SOON!PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY,BUT DONT MAKE IT TO HARSH. UNTIL THEN MY JELSA FANS!**

**-GREER:)**


End file.
